1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transformer and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a transformer in which three or more lines of a primary side and a secondary side intersect with each other in a two-layer structure, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a transformer used for matching and impedance conversion of a high frequency power amplifier used in a communication system. In a power amplifying module or a transceiving module, a power combiner necessarily used together with an amplifier device manufactured by a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process is generally an integrated passive device (IPD) type transformer. For example, in the case of a CMOS one-chip power amplifier, a method of combining parallel-amplified signals with each other is required. In this case, a transformer for combining power is required. The transformer for combining power serves to minimize loss while combining amplified powers with each other.
Describing a structure of a transformer according to the related art, it may be understood that an intersecting section shown in FIG. 2A is replaced with an intersecting section of FIG. 1. Here, an input side primary winding and an output side secondary winding are designed to be electromagnetically coupled to each other in a form in which they are opened. In the case in which the twisted turn number of output side or input side conductive lines is 2 or more, three or more connection line layers are generally used as shown in FIG. 2A.
In the case of a general semiconductor process, a thick metal layer through which a passive device may be designed is mainly configured of two layers. Therefore, in the case of using three or more layers as in the related art, a thickness of the metal layer becomes thin, such that efficiency of the transformer may be significantly deteriorated at the time of design of the transformer.